Defined
by Baileys-books
Summary: "you are not defined by the bad that you have done, but by what good you do to change it." The war has ended and Voldemort has won. Hermione is taken prisoner by the death eaters and given to her school enemy Draco Malfoy. Can hermione change his cold heart? Can she help him redefine himself?
1. chapter 1

SADLY NOT JKR I ONLY OWN MY PLOT.

 _Dark._ thats all she noticed when her eyes first opened. _soreness_ was the first sensation Hermione felt after she had opened her eyes. Wherever she was she didnt know, however she remembered perfectly well how she had gotten here.

_

 _bodies, so many bodies and pain so much pain. The darkness had won, it had somehow prevailed just when the light thought it was winning. As she looked around all she could see were people she'd grown up with; her friends and schoolmates laid on the ground dead, their innocent lives their possible futures stripped without a care from them. And yet she was still left alive, she had been spared but she would rather have been dead with her friends than alive in this cold new world void of all true happiness._

_

As she laid on the bed that was no more than a straw mat with a old threadbare blanket she could only think as to what they had left her alive for. Maybe it was to torture her; to make her feel _inferior_ because she was a muggleborn or _muddblood_ as they so kindly called her. Maybe they wanted information; but their side had won so why would they need information. _hell_ maybe they were going to save her and then give her a long drawn out death in front of everyone as a form of _sick public torture._

_

Hermione had always prided herself with how she was always able to find the positive in a bad situation but now all she saw was a terrible predicament that she knew she wouldnt be able to escape from. Especially without a wand. She slowly pulled her knees to her chest and cried. _she didnt cry for herself. instead she cried for all of her friends that had so much going for them._ After a few moments she dried her tears in case someone showed up. She refused to be _weak._ She refused to just give up; to give into whatever horror they had planned for her.

_


	2. chapter 2

**authors note: Hiya. im going to try and make this chapter longer than the last.**

 **SADLY NOT JKR I ONLY OWN MY PLOT.**

Draco walked through the cold long hallway one of many in the large manor his family owned. These days he rarely saw his family and when he did it was almost always a brief and unpleasant meeting. His father had summoned him to his study much to Draco's annoyance. His relationship with his father was complicated to put it lightly. For his whole life his father had groomgroomed him to be the perfect pureblood son. His father taught him from a young age what to think, who to respect, what to say, and who to hate. Of course Draco never questioned his father. He didnt even question his father when he made him become a deatheater, he had wanted to please his father and he did for a short while. The only time Draco even thought to question his father was when he was ordered to kill Dumbledore. Draco hadn't been able to go through with it. He didnt want to have blood on his hands. His father had tourtered him severely for not completing the task that the _Dark Lord_ had so _kindly_ trusted him with.

_

Draco stepped into his father's study after knocking three sharp knocks. It wasn't often he was summoned with the promise of _good_ news.

"you wanted to see me father?" Draco asked taking the seat across from the older Malfoy. Lucius looked up from the paperwork he had been working on and smirked evily "yes, the Dark Lord has decided to reward you with a gift for your success on the last mission you did, torturing and killing that muggle family" Draco nodded a bit putting a fake evil grin on, the mission had made him sick but if he was honest he didnt much regret it, muggles were _scum_.

"I'm honored" Draco said not really knowing what else to say.

"you should be, it wasn't even that impressive of a mission, your gift will arrive tomorrow" Dracos father said and then waved his had to dismiss Draco.

_

Draco had hurriedly left his fathers study and went to his room thinking excitedly about what the gift could be.


	3. chapter 3

**_sadly im not jkr. if i was id be writting another hp book._** **an: i hope you like the book so far, if you are your feedback is very much appreciated. )**

_

Somehow Hermione had managed to sleep, she was glad that no nightmares came but she knew they would eventually come.

_

The next morning the Malfoy family sat and atetogether. it was one of the only times they actually spent time together and it was awkward as ever.

When Lucius finished his food he stood up "your gift is in the basement" he spoke gruffly before grabbing his wife's hand and apparating them out of the house. Both of Draco's parents work at the new ministry, when voldemort won he immediately rebuilt the wizarding world. it was no longer a happy place, it was cold and sad.

_

Hermione sat up when she heard a door open slowly, a beam of light slowly widened as whoever opened the door walked in.

_

Draco slowly opened the basement door not sure if he wanted to know what

Voldemort had decided to gift him with. he stayed in the shadows his eyes wide when he realized that the gift was in fact a _person_. he stood in the shadows as he tried to see if he recognized who the person was. his eyes widened and an evil smirk formed on his face when she lifted her head. _oh, he would definitely have fun with his gift_.

_

"ahhh granger" hermione froze recognizing his voice instantly. she looked up a bit nervously "Malfoy" she greeted a scowl on her face.


	4. chapter four

**not jkr.** **hey omg this story is going better then i thought. shout out to my story followers** **Ala-Sparkle** **kaTee19 and i swear this chapter will be at least 400 words.** _

Draco had made the decision to make Hermione's life miserable, he could finally get back at her. She had always done better than him, more liked than him, and that _infuriated_ him. His parents would often compare his marks to hers and punish him for having lower marks than a _muddblood_.

_

Hermione had been in that hell hole called Malfoy manor for just over a week and she hated it. Draco treated her as if she were some kind of slave. He would often experiment with different forms of torture on her, some magical, some non magical. She tried her best to not show any emotion when he would hurt her. she didnt want to cry and be weak in front of him.

_

Draco knew he was being aweful to her but quite frankly he didnt care, he didnt let himself feel guilty for hurting her. He would convince himself that he never heard her sobbing in the middle of the nights when she thought no one was listening.

_

Some days Hermione would accept her torture and others she would put up a fight Untill one day she snapped.

_

the torture had barely started but she was already in pain. She cried for the first time, she sobbed as she pressed herself against the wall not noticing that the spell had ended. _maybe_ she thought to herself _maybe I've finally lost it_.

_

Draco had been shocked when she started crying. He knew it was his fault and he supposed that he should be happy. He had always planned to be happy when he had finally broken her stupid Gryffindor spirit. He wasn't happy. In fact he questioned his actions before yelling at her to get out.

_

Hermione had been able to weakly get up and pull herself to the crappy room she had been given. Shewondered why he had let her leave. she had thought he would be happy when she finally cried. Later that night she was surprised to find a warm meal appearing in her room instead of the usual bread and water. She ate the meal; iit was one of the best things she had ever tasted. she wondered why it had been given to her.

_

Little did she know it had been on Draco's orders that she had gotten the warm meal. He hoped that it would make her feel a little better because honestly he felt guilty even though he would never admit it.


	5. chapter 5

**not jkr.** **an: i hope you all are liking my story so far, i am going to try and have another longer chapter 400-500 words. Also any form of romance wont be starting for the next few chapters because i hate when romance happens right away. Any form of feedback is appreciated.**

_

Hermione Grangers eyes fluttered open to the sound of _silence_ ; for once Malfoy wasnt yelling for her to get to his room. She slowly started to sit up and not moments later a house elf appeared in her room.

"twix has been to give miss food and then miss is having to help twix in the garden" the elf spoke and Hermione smiled a bit taking the food. "thank you twix, the food looks amazing" she complimented knowing that Twix had probably made it. "and dont worry i will be down soon" she assured the elf. Twix beamed at her "miss is very kind,Twix was just helping" Twix said before leaving Hermione's room with the snap of his fingers.

_

Hermione hadn't been lying the food was amazing, it was yet again another hot meal and she savored it. The prospect of being outside _even if it was only to work_ excited her, she rarely had the chance to be outdoors. She quickly dressed herself and then ran down the stairs and out the back door. Twix almost immediately approached her. "master wants Twix to have miss plant the flowers" Hermione nodded and smiled "Twix, you can call me Hermione" Twix's eyes widened and he nodded as if he had just been given a huge honor.

_

Hermione got to work planting the flowers, she wasn't complaining- in fact she was _enjoying_ the task she had been given. she planted the flowers neatly around the garden, once they bloomed they would be beautiful.

_

Draco stared down at the girl from his bedroom window, he found it odd how happy she looked. He had been questioning himself as of the past two days if his actions were right when it came to her. _no_ he decided _they most certainly were not right._ he then groaned. _why does it matter how i treat her, shes just a muddblood._ But in truth Draco knew she was more than a _muddblood_ she had been smart, and she was probably twice as good at anything he was good at. If he had been her he would have been stuck up. _Hell, he had been stuck up._ He found it intriguing how no matter what the girl was always kind. 


	6. chapter 6

**sadly im not jkr.** **an: aiming to have another longer chapter, im trying to work on my writting skills and slowly build up my chapter length as i do so. I hope you are enjoying the story so far and any suggestions are always welcome. i would love to start seeing some reviews. Okay Okay, im going to shut up and let you read (let myself write) the chapter.**

_

Draco stared out the window blankly no longer was he looking at the girl, or at anything in particular. A war was raging in his mind, he was _arguing_ with himself over what he had been taught to believe and what he was realizing might be the actual truth. He felt truly _pathetic_ never in his life had he questioned his beliefs, _or at least his supposed beliefs_. He didnt know what to believe anymore.

_

He let out an exasperated sigh and turned away from the window as he ran his hand through his hair, he needed a distraction. He walked over to a cabnit and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey, his prefured poison.

_

Hermione on the other hand had finishedher task and was laying in the grass trying to get some sun. she desperately wan- no needed to relax, its not like she had anything else to do so she presumed a bit of relaxation wouldnt do her any harm. _In fact it might do her a world of good._ She closed her eyes not intending to fall asleep.

_

Meanwhile Draco drank glass after glass of his chosen poison, he didnt care if it was _bad_ for his health. He loved the haze that would take over his mind once he'd had a few too many. It gave him a break from his constant thinking, and it gave him a way to temporarily forget all the terrible things he had done in his life.

_

Hermione was woken up from her _cat nap_ by Twix, he was shaking her. "miss cant sleep outside. miss will get sick" Twix muttered and Hermione laughed quietly "I am sorry Twix, i didn't mean to fall asleep" She grinned and followed Twix into the manor that had become her prison cell. "Twix doesn't mind" Twix said before leaving hermione to her own devices _her thoughts._

_

Some time in the night Draco passed out, he had definitely surpassed any of his previous drinking _records._


End file.
